


For Your Eyes Only

by Attasee



Series: The Q Branch Files [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Someone leaked the Memo....





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not work...

To: Q Branch

From: Q (Lord and Master)

Re: Guidelines leaflet

* * *

It has come to my attention that the guidance information issued yesterday to our new technicians has already been leaked. As you can see from the attached document recently found in the inside jacket pocket of a very nice Paul Smith suit that I used MY credit card to buy, certain agents & the powers that be have seen it and commented on it.

When I find out who leaked this document there will be repercussions.   

Q

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
